The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus for the determination of the pressure forces which are effective in a rolling mill provided with at least one controlled deflection roll and at least one counter roll. Each such controlled deflection roll may be of the type comprising a stationary roll support or core and a roll shell rotatable about such stationary roll support. Between the stationary roll support and the rotatable roll shell there are arranged hydrostatic pressure or support elements which can be actuated individually or in groups, as desired.
Now in U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,480, granted May 17, 1977, there is disclosed a control apparatus, by means of which it is possible at a rolling mill having a controlled deflection roll and a counter roll, to determine and maintain an equilibrium condition between the internal forces effective at the controlled deflection roll and the forces of an external pressure mechanism. However, this equipment is only suitable for use with one particular type of rolls, namely those where the roll shell of the controlled deflection roll is rotatably mounted upon the support or core. Furthermore, such state-of-the-art equipment does not allow for an actual determination of the rolling forces which are effective between the rolls, since such is additionally influenced by the rigidity or stiffness of the roll shell and the counter roll.